beberas mi sangre y beberas mi amor
by Tamao Ichigo
Summary: alguna vez se han preguntado por que mei misaki jamas ah muerto estando tan cerca de la muerte? si les interesa esta historia por favor léanla y lo sabrán :3 gracias
1. Chapter 1

hola lectores se que ah pasado bastante tiempo desde que no sigo mi historia de school days D: pero como verán la inspiración no es y no puedo hacer mucho en todo este tiempo...ya que la lluvia me deprime y me da en mi imaginación de hacer un fic esta vez de un anime que seguramente no es muy conocido ...pero para los que no lo conocen les invito a ver esta historia basada en another...que aclaro ..ni mei misaki , ni zakakibara kouichi me pertenecen , ni tampoco ni uno de todos los grandiosos personajes de este anime gore...solo aclaro eso...también que me den tiempo para continuar mis fics de school days , kuroshitsuji..entre otros...como verán en la descripción ..es muy notoria la pareja de mei y zakakibara...ya que es una de mis favoritas entre otros motivos..de que quizás no pude comprender muy bien el anime..en su gran totalidad...no es que no lo allá entendido por que soy idiota (XD) es simplemente que había muchos factores..que podrían haber favorecido aun mas este gran anime...como mas gore. entre otras clasificaciones que se encontraban no la misma en fin ya no los perturbare mas y solo espero que les guste...ah ¡ por cierto habrá spoilers...así que si aun no has visto another todos los capítulos no te recomiendo que lo leas...te sugiero que primero veas la serie completa (son 12 capítulos) y luego lean esta historia

bien empezamos la lectura:

* * *

el joven de textura blanca , estaba debil por la perdida de su pulmón izquierdo...aun así encontrase en la ciudad de yomiyama no era tan fácil para el joven kouichi ya que allí era el lugar donde habría fallecido su madre , sin embargo mientras el dormía debil con su respiración bastante lenta por su cirugia de hace unos momentos alguien lo estaba observando desde la puerta sin que este mismo se diese cuenta , su madre fallecida que aun por alguna extraña razón fue revivida por la familia mizaki...en el mismo momento en el que fue asesinada y ahogada en aquel puente

-kouichi...menciono en un leve susurro despacio para no despertarlo...realmente hacia varios años que no le veía a su hijo..y eso era algo que llenaba su corazón de felicidad...,pero savia bien que no iba a ser suficiente , ya que tampoco quería que sufriera mas de la cuenta al ingresar al instituto...por eso tenia que cumplir con su promesa , así que solo extrajo un poco de la sangre de su hijo sin que este se diese cuenta...y se fue silenciosamente de la pensión, sin rastro alguno

[en la casa de los mizaki]

ritsuko: bien aquí esta lo que me has pedido(le ofrece un frasco con la sangre de kouichi)...

mama de mei: perfecto..(lo coge)

ritsuko: y la ceremonia?

mama de mei: no se preocupe , estoy segura que en cuanto su hijo se mejore ...podremos comenzar...(se va hacia adentro )

ritsuko: espera...que probabilidades habría de que mi hijo este a salvo?

[...]

continuara...

bien se que me quedo bastante corto gomen..pero es que digamos que es la introducción por supuesto que habrá mas capítulos mas largos que otros depende del suspenso y la inspiración mía... :) bien solo espero que les allá gustado aah y perdón si en los dialogos digo (mama de mei) es que la verdad no recuerdo su nombre lo siento...así que solo espero que comenten y dejen su opinión ..y les prometo que en lo que pueda hacer mejorare ;) sayonara los saluda ..habrá mas gore , romance y si se me da la gana lemon e.e ok no.. jeje XD los quiero bye

tamao ichigo


	2. Chapter 2

hola lectores ¡ como han estado ? bien :) bueno empiezo aclarando de que en esta oportunidad se podrá ver mas la pareja de kouichi y mei...y que se que el primer capitulo solo fue una pequeña introducción...en donde solo aparecen las madres..en mi historia es así...los mizaki salvan o reviven de algún modo a la madre de sakakibara... y desde ese entonces nunca supo como agradecerles ese favor...solo en eso cambia a la historia original..a y que el extra es otra persona ...no la madre :) así que espero que sea de su gusto y si no esta bien también ^^ bueno comenzamos

* * *

el día había comenzado y el joven kouichi aun un poco débil intentaba abrir sus ojos con el reflejo del amanecer en aquella ventana, luego poso su brazo en la cara para equilibrarlo ..

-aaah maldición ¬¬ grrr

*tocan la puerta*

reiko: buenos días sobrino ^^

kouichi: o.o um hola tía buenos días

reiko: como te encuentras sobrino ^^

kouichi : mejor tía , gracias

reiko: si necesitas algo no dudes en decírmelo ;D

-O...OK .. jeje lo tendré en cuenta

reiko revisa unos papeles en su mesada...y se fija.

reiko: umm veo que iras al mismo instituto donde ritsuko-san y yo ingresamos :3

-etto bueno si.. ^^ jeje

reiko: sobrino ten mucho cuidado (con una seriedad que impresiono al chico)...-bueno ahora te preparare tu desayuno cariño ^^

-eeto es..espera que ...(pero era tarde por que se había ido de la habitación)..."me pregunto que habrá querido decir con eso?"o.O

* * *

[5 MESES DESPUÉS]

-bien alumnos quiero presentares a un estudiante que se quedara aquí con nosotros su nombre es kouichi sakakibara , y espero que lo reciban bien

kouichi: me pregunto que habrá querido decir con eso mi tía hace meses atrás?

-puedes tomar asiento donde quieras joven

kouichi: omm ok sensei o.o (se va a su nuevo asiento , deja sus cosas allí y repentinamente observa a una chica muy misteriosa que lo observa con una mirada penetrante , sin detener su ojo en el...ella era de cabello negro , tenia un parche en el ojo, y piel pálida.)...-"esa chica me mira demasiado como si nos conociéramos de antes"

sin embargo el tampoco podía dejar de hacerlo , pues el sentía curiosidad del por que su observación hacia el..y tenia que reconocer que ese misterio de ella le atraía y mucho pues no podía dejar de observarla era como si había algo que los unía por medio de la mirada.

[en el recreo]

kouichi: "que extraña sensación al estar aquí en clases ...todos son tan extraños..aunque *recuerda a esa chica* no se por que nos mirábamos tanto , si no la conocía? , de hecho yo con las mujeres generalmente me sonrojo , pero ella..."

teshigawara: hola tu debes ser el nuevo no es así? :D (decía un chico pelianaranjado casi de la misma estatura que el)

kouichi: o.o este s..si mi nombre es sakakibara kouichi mucho gusto :)

teshigawara: * lo agarra entre brazos* jeje no se por que pero presiento que nos vamos a llevar bien kouichi

kouichi: ^-^U jeje sisi claro ...ahora si no te molesta puedes solt...*pero derrepente ve a la chica de cabellos negro y parche en el ojo y la sigue poseido por quien sabe que...*

teshigawara: o.O oh no¡ espera kouichi no te acerques a ella¡ *decía siguiéndolo*

* * *

[muy lejos de la escuela]

kouichi:"que me pasa por que la persigo...es como si mi cuerpo no me respondiera"...

*ella se voltea hacia atrás y lo observa otra vez con esa mirada roja penetrante hacia el chico y sigue su camino*

kouichi se sentía poseído por ella...había algo pero no podía saber...solo el seguirla hasta donde ella caminaba era lo que aun mas lo atrapaba desde que sus miradas se encontraron , no paraba incluso de poder pensar en ella...no sabia si era un hechizo...si era amor...pero de lo único que estaba seguro era de saber mas de ella y poder saber que escondía ese ojo color sangre en su mirar de niña infantil"

*al fin habia llegado a lo que imagino que era su casa, era un lugar angosto y pequeño, pero el pudo leer y allí decía (casa de los misaki)*

kouichi: misaki...así es su apellido, miro atentamente el cartel...y dentro de las vidrieras podía observa muchas muñecas rotas...dentro de allí , en ese entonces imagino, que era un negocio..así que sin dudarlo y cumplir el objetivo que tenia desde un principio no dudo y entro allí

cuando ingreso al lugar pudo observar que era un lugar oscuro y rodeado de muñecas ,algo que cualquier persona que lo viese se aterraría y moriría del miedo..era como si esas marionetas estaban dispuestas a atacar...

-buenos días joven

kouichi: etto ..buenos días *se dio vuelta y observo a una anciana sentada en un costado *

-puede mirar con tranquilidad , y por ser estudiante le descontaremos el precio

kouichi: este gracias..yo..

mei: me estabas buscando?

kouichi: eh?* dio media vuelta y observo a la chica con un hermoso vestido negro elegante..dejando ver en su otro ojo descubierto (e color verde)

mei: veo...ven acompáñame *decía con una sonrisa y tomando la mano del joven y llevándolo a un lugar muy misterioso

el chico solo se estaba dejando llevar por ella, no podía negar que estaba cómodo con solo su presencia , pero . había algo extraño en todo esto..el el compartimento de el..quizás se estaba empezando a enamorar no había duda...pero la forma..era muy extraña

continuara..

bien fin del cap :) espero que les guste y lo allan disfrutado de verdad mi intención don la pareja...no es tratar de ofender el gore..ni nada simplemente es que ellos podrían haber llegado a algo y de esto nació esta historia..bueno sin mas que decir gracias y comenten ;) se los agradeceré mucho

tamao ichigo


	3. Chapter 3

hola lectores bien ya voy por mi 3cer capitulo :3 y prometo que si tengo algo de inspiración y tiempo haré el capitulo 4 ^^ , bueno como eh prometido y como habrán visto también el capitulo 2 es mas extenso aun...esto se debe a que la historia en realidad comenzó en el 2do capitulo..solo que el 1mero es una pequeña parte para comprender mi historia ...aclaro : hay algunas partes que se parecen mucho al anime..me pareció que esa magia no debía desaparecer ..y mas tratándose de un anime tan genial como este..en fin comenzamos:

* * *

en el capitulo anterior :

tras su operación en yomiyama , y su estadía allí...kouichi ingresa a un nuevo colegio donde conoce y ve a una chica que llama y mucho su atención, al observarla al igual que ella a el...esta misteriosa chica es motivo para seguirla hasta su casa aun estando en clases, y en ese entra a un lugar extraño lleno de marionetas , hasta que cuando voltea al fin la encuentra a la chica de cabello negro como la oscuridad con un hermoso vestido que e acentuaba muy bien ...llevándolo a el a un lugar aun mas misterioso.

kouichi: (uh? por que me toma de la mano? o/o)"decía el chico de ojos miel yendo junto a la chica en un ascensor hacia el piso de arriba , aun así la mirada de la chica se encontraba perdida , sin decir ni una sola palabra, solo sosteniendo la mano del joven sakakibara"

mei: llegamos..."decía la niña apuntando su mirada esta vez a las puertas del ascensor que se abrían ,dejando ver una linda vivienda , con velas , luz roja y decoraciones algo extrañas..algo que impacto y mucho al joven...por la forma del lugar

mama de mei: kouichi sakakibara..no es cierto? "decía de repente una hermosa mujer semi rubia , con un elegante vestido color azul muy oscuro

-kouichi: uh? como es que sabe mi nombre? quien eres?

-jeje haces muchas preguntas :) no te parece?

-kouichi: esto no es gracioso

la mujer lo observo por un momento sin darle mucha importancia a lo que decía dirigiéndose hacia un pequeño altar , con un pequeño cáliz de oro...mientras tanto kouichi muy preocupado intentaba averiguar alguna respuesta..en esto se dirige a la chica que aun sostenía su mano y pregunta

-¿que significa esto? quienes son ustedes?...

-mei: esto es por tu bien..."contesto mei sin muchos rodeos y muy pacifica como suele responder ante algo

-mama de mei: bien comenzamos ^^..."decía la mujer preparada para la ceremonia que le había prometido a la madre del joven de cabellos castaños claros

la chica se acerco hacia su madre junto al chico que aun no dejaba de sostener su mano..pues de alguna forma sentía esa pequeña calidez dentro suyo..cosa que nunca le había pasado alguna vez con otra persona

kouichi por el contrario se podía decir que estaba asustado por lo que iba a pasar..así que sin dudarlo mucho quiso irse de allí , pero no podía ya que la mano de mei lo sostenía fuertemente esta vez

-mei: lo siento...decía la chica de cabellos cortos aun con la mirada perdida que asustaba y bastante al joven

-mama de mei: adonde crees que vas joven? "decía la mujer elegante cruzándose de brazos y algo enfadada , pero con una postura tranquila

-kouichi: me voy de aquí esto es una locura¡

-no te da curiosidad por saber?...has llegado hasta aquí solo para rendirte y largarte?

-uh...este bueno.

-no te preocupes...decía la chica que tenia a su lado acurrucarse en su brazo y tranquilizándolo a el aun mas

-mama de mei: aparte es solo un segundo y luego te podrás ir..."decía la mujer ahora sosteniendo el cáliz y empezando la ceremonia...cuando eso paso , kouichi observaba que aun habían barias muñecas en los alrededores hacia arriba..eran espectaculares...pero tenían una mirada triste...como si hubiese alguna energía que los consumieran

-bien comenzamos: oh adorado dios y ancestros...concedan a kouichi sakakibara como miembro nuestro y alejarlo de toda perturbación que protege a mei misaki ..para que el sea protegido también...con la unión d sus dos sangres...que sea una sola , como dos ríos que se juntan y forman un solo rió

-kouichi: eeeh? o.O

Luego volcó en la cabellera de ambos la sangre de mei y de kouichi que estaban en ese cáliz (ahora entienden por que en mi 1mer capitulo la mama de sakakibara extrajo de su sangre)

kouichi: esto acaso es..s..sangre..."decía el muchacho tocándose su cabello con la mano cubierta de sangre

mama de mei: ahora pueden besarse ^^ ya son prometidos

-acaso dijo que nosotros somos pro-promm..prometidos¡."se sorprende y mucho y se siente afectado por toda esta situación

*sorpresivamente mei lo coge de su camisa y lo besa*

el beso de ella , era un poco temeroso ya que era la primera vez que besaba ..sin embargo también era el primero que tenia el joven de 15 años y luego se dejaron llevar el uno con el otro terminando así con un beso apasionante la ceremonia

la madre de kouichi estaba espiando detrás de un puerta diciendo en si (hijo..lo siento pero esto es por tu bien)

continuara...

bien espero que les allá gustado y :))) espero que me allá quedado bien...se que en si el anime no tiene nada que ver con esta historia ..solo el comienzo..desde ya que ni el anime ni manga de esto mismo me pertenecen ...solo soy una fan de muchos que hay ^^ asi que sin mas que decir grcias por seguir este fic :3 y espero que les guste la parte gore que empieza en mi 4to capitulo bye los quiero ;)

tamao ichigo


End file.
